


There’s A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven’t Thought Of It Yet

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: Multi-Chaptered Works [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Legends of Tomorrow AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plague!Will, Protective Nico di Angelo, Title Based on a Panic! at the Disco Song, Will Solace is a BAMF, Will Solace is a Dork, rip idk kfjdskjdf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Nico’s voice crackled through the headpiece, “C’mon, Haze. I know what’s going on, alright? Will and I figure out your stupid date plan the moment we walked in.”She heard Will’s voice faintly in the background, “Yeah, although I’ve got to say that these actors are pretty good. How much did y’all pay for this?”Hazel groaned, ready to ram her head into the wall, “My god, please! I swear on everything holy that this is not a set up. You guys need to get out.”“So it’s not a date?”“No- I mean, yeah, originally it was supposed to be all romantic and whatnot. But it’s still an actual mission, you idiots,” she hissed.OR a weird superhero AU where Hazel and Kayla send Nico and Will on a date mission, but the guys forget the mission part.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Multi-Chaptered Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989604
Comments: 29
Kudos: 57





	1. The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from user Beelie:  
> So, I'm not the best on these sorts of things, but like what if Hazel planned a date with Frank, and forced Nico to come with Will? And like what if she and Frank had planned to call it off last minute, but the other two still went?
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I just want to say this now that I really went in a weird direction with this. Like it’s a whole AU thing oop-
> 
> But if this isn’t really what you wanted, please LMK! I’d be happy to write something else. I just really liked the direction this went in.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Nico glared at the room around him. The main hall was large, with delicate and tasteful decorations. Intricate, hanging chandeliers cast warm light throughout the area as people mingled and danced. There were banquet tables surrounding all sides decked out in various plates of food as waiters weaved through the crowds offering finger-foods and drinks to everyone.

It was beautiful, and Nico hated it.

“I see what’s going on… smooth, Hazel. Very  _ smooth _ ,” Nico murmured, straightening out the cuffs of his button up. Next to him, Will blinked uncomprehendingly.

“What do you mean? Mind catching me up to speed?” Will grumbled, flipping his expression immediately as he smiled brightly at a passing guest.

Nico glanced at Will out of the corner of his eye, immediately regretting the choice. Will look  _ unfairly dapper _ in his outfit, hair tamed but still retaining its natural curl and cheeks and nose slightly red from the cold air outside. He felt his face flush slightly at the observations, nonetheless trying to keep his expression neutral. “Hazel’s playing Cupid for us. This is just a ploy to send us on…  _ date night _ ,” he huffed, wrinkling his nose.

Will’s eyes flashed with something Nico couldn’t catch, as he averted his gaze, taking a flute of champagne from a waiter’s tray and proceeding to down it like a shot. Nico raised an eyebrow at his partner, who just shrugged unapologetically.

“Give me a break. I spent three hours doing the research for this mission, and apparently it’s all a hoax. I’m not drunk enough for this shit.”

Nico suppressed a smile, rolling his eyes, “Whatever. Let’s just play along for a bit. I’m sure Hazel didn’t expect us to figure out what was happening so fast, so we might as well not let her whole set up go to waste.”

Will hummed in approval as the two silently agreed to split up. The two silently made their way around the main hall, the chatter and lights blurring together. Nico did his best to talk to whoever he was around, although he already knew he was quite unapproachable for most. Will, on the other hand, seemed to attract people in with a mix of soothing smiles and gentle laughs. Nico noted the attention Will was getting from the ladies specifically, tampering down his annoyance. 

After about ten minutes, the two made their way back to each other by one of the banquet tables.

“Anything?” Will asked.

Nico rolled his eyes, “Nope. If Hazel wanted this to be a fake date night mission, she could’ve at least given us something more to work with,” he grumbled. “It’s just so…  _ blasé _ .”

Will hummed in agreement, attempting to steal a few crackers from Nico’s plate. Nico just swatted his hand away, gesturing to the stack of plates on the far right of the table.

“Get your own, Solace,” he grumbled in annoyance. Will pouted but nonetheless stepped to get a plate, only to be blocked by a man.

Nico watched closely as Will cleared his throat, “Uh, excuse me. I’m just looking to pick up a plate,” he said, shooting the man his signature bright smile. The man didn’t look fazed, standing his ground.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you two before. Perhaps you all wouldn’t mind coming with me to… get to know you better.”

Nico glared, ready to tell them to shove it, when two men came up from behind and grabbed the two of them. On instinct, he elbowed the man in the stomach. The man doubled back, when Nico felt a pressure against his back.

_ A gun _ , he thought to himself vaguely. Seems Hazel had stepped up her game.

The man in front of the duo grinned, “Let’s try this again, ok?” 

  
  


* * *

Hazel didn’t normally play matchmaker for her friends. But the tension between Nico and Will was so obvious that she and Kayla decided they had to get involved.

The plan wasn’t anything special: they assigned Nico and Will to a vague mission for reconnaissance on a suspect group. The location and situation just happened to be passable enough for a romantic setting, but it was still serious business that she figured the two could handle.

_ Boy _ , was she wrong.

She and Kayla had finished sparring and were lounging in navigation when her earpiece crackled to life with an incoming message. She picked up, mouthing  _ solangelo _ to Kayla across from her. 

“How’s the mission going?”

She heard Nico snort on the other end, “You know, Hazel, I’ve got to admit, you’ve really outdone yourself with this ploy.”

Hazel blinked, cursing mentally, “What do you mean?”

“I mean the whole kidnapping. Nice touch to spice it up.”

Hazel’s eyes widened as turned up the volume on her earpiece, unsure if she heard the man correctly, “Kidnapping… what? Get out of there,  _ now _ ! What are you still doing there?”

Nico’s voice crackled through the headpiece, his amusement evident, “C’mon, Haze. I know what’s going on, alright? Will and I figure out your stupid date plan the moment we walked in.”

She heard Will’s voice faintly in the background, “Yeah, although I’ve got to say that these actors are pretty good. How much did y’all pay for this?”

Hazel groaned, ready to ram her head into the wall. Next to her, Kayla shot her a look of confusion which she ignored in favor of answering, “My  _ god _ , please! I swear on everything holy that this is not a set up. You guys need to  _ get out. _ ”

“So it’s not a date?” Will asked, voice laced with slight hesitation. Hazel, scowled, shaking her head.

“No- I mean,  _ yeah _ , originally it was supposed to be all romantic and whatnot. But it’s still an actual mission, you  _ idiots _ ,” she hissed. Kayla’s jaw dropped as she understood what was happening, stepping close to Hazel in order to speak into the earpiece.

“ _ William Andrew Solace,  _ this is not a fucking joke. Get the  _ fuck _ out of there,” she shouted ( _ If looks could kill, Hazel thought quietly to herself _ ).

She heard Will’s sharp intake of breath on the other line, “Nico, maybe they’re right-”

Before he could finish, there was a loud gunshot. Hazel’s eyes widened as she desperately tapped at her earpiece, “Guys? Nico, do you copy?”

The line was dead. She felt her heart drop as she turned to Kayla, who was watching her expectantly.

“New plan, we’re going on a girls trip. Let’s save our brothers’ sorry asses,” she grumbled. Kayla nodded curtly as the two stalked out of the room to get ready.

* * *

Nico stared at the bullet that was now lodged in the wall behind them before tilting his head back to see Will’s face, slightly comforted to see the surprise on the other man’s face.

In front of them, their captors grinned wolfishly, the gun-holder looking quite excited at their expressions.

“Still think we’re kidding, hm?” the man asked, cocking the gun once again and leveling it at Will’s head. Nico’s eyes widened microscopically, as he shouted, “ _ Wait _ .”

The man rolled his eyes, but nonetheless lowered the gun, waiting for Nico’s explanation.

Nico wracked his brain, finally settling on some generic bargaining, “If you kill my…  _ partner _ , I can guarantee you that I won’t tell you shit. Same goes the other way around.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “So you admit? You are here for information?”

Honestly, Nico had no clue what to say. Thankfully, Will’s research came into use as the doctor started talking, “Look, we know all about your…  _ operations _ . If you kill us now, I guarantee that our group will take that as confirmation to continue hounding you guys. So by all means, shoot away, but I guarantee it’s going to bite you  _ hard _ in the near future”.

If Nico could turn his head far enough, he would’ve asked Will  _ what the fuck he was thinking _ . However, his attention was drawn away as the main thug just laughed.

“Alright, alright. You bought yourself a half an hour. But I  _ promise _ you, both of you are going to be dead by the end of this day, and we will have our identifications on whoever sent you,” the man hissed.

Before either could respond, the three men left the room, slamming the door and clicking a lock behind them. As soon as they were gone, Nico relaxed in his chair, glaring at the ceiling.

“Well, this is lovely, isn’t it?” he grumbled, fidgeting in his seat. Will hummed noncommittally as Nico shot him a glare over his shoulder.

“Any ideas, genius? Or are you just going to sit there shell-shocked until they come back and finish the job?”

He heard Will scoff, speaking softly, as if talking to a child, “Make fun of me all you want, but just know I won’t hesitate to leave you here if you piss me off.”

Nico wrinkled his nose, frowning in confusion, “How are you even getting out of here? I don’t think these guys are going to fall for your charming smile.”

Will cooed at that, and Nico could practically  _ feel _ the smug energy radiating off the other man, “Aww, you called me charming.”

Nico scowled, about to snap back at the blonde when he felt the pressure on his hands lessen as the rope fell away. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Will stood up, smoothing out some wrinkles on his dress pants. Upon catching sight of Nico’s face, he grinned sharply, producing a thin golden ring. Pressing the small golden center of the ring, the ring snapped open into a thin, straight knife.

Nico raised an eyebrow in questioning, rubbing the slight rope burns on his wrists.

“Leo made it,” was all he said as Nico nodded. It made sense that the genius invention was probably Leo’s brain child.

“That’s cute and handy and all, but I think we’ll need more than that to take on the guys outside,” he eyed Will carefully, “You think you can-”

Will’s expression hardened, clearly saying  _ don’t finish that sentence _ . Instead, he grabbed a fireplace poker from the other end of the room, tossing it to Nico.

“Sorry, Ghost King, you’re going old school. I’m sure Hazel and Kayla will be here with some back up soon too.”

Nico shot him a look, “Don’t call me that.”

“Hey, just saying you should be wearing your assassin title with pride right now.  _ That’s  _ what we’ll need.”

Will made his way to the door, picking the lock with the small blade and ignoring Nico’s mumbled response that  _ it’s reformed assassin; there’s a difference _ . After a few seconds, the lock clicked soundly. Will glanced over his shoulder at Nico, nodding sagely as the two quietly slipped out of the room.

Nico really hoped that they could just get out without any issues. He didn’t  _ want _ to hurt anyone there; after spending three years murdering in cold-blood, that sort of thing didn’t sit well with him. Unfortunately, Lady Luck wasn’t on their side as they arrived in the main room.

The room was empty of the previous guests. Two of the men were standing in the center of the room, chatting quietly and absentmindedly fingering their guns. The third was in the corner of the room, talking to someone else on a landline. The moment Nico and Will entered the room, all three turned their attention ( _ and guns _ ) to the duo.

The same man who had fired the warning shot moved closer, glaring at the two, “How did you two get out? Go back nicely, and maybe we won’t blow your brain out,  _ capisce _ ?”

Nico rolled his eyes, “No, I don’t think we will.”

Before the two men could react, Nico hefted his fireplace poker, slamming away the first man’s gun. Immediately, the other man fired at Will, who ducked and rolled towards him, slicing at his leg.

The man shouted in pain, falling over in pain. The cuts seemed small, but Nico had no doubt there was some medical reason that the man seemed ready to pass out. Nico immediately kicked the fallen guns to the far side of the room. The man scowled, running to get his gun as Nico followed closely, playing a weird game of keep away with the guns. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Will disarming the man who had been on the phone, doing considerably well for someone with a tiny knife as his defense.

The two probably could have held out on their own for a little longer, when suddenly there was a barrage of shots as the door burst open. At least five more men entered, all fully armed and surrounding Will and Nico until they were backed into each other. Nico scowled, trying to brandish his makeshift weapons as best he could, but knowing it wouldn't be enough.

“Look, Solace. I know you don’t like it, but it would  _ really _ be nice if you could give these men a taste of their own medicine, hm?” he whispered as quietly as possible. He could practically  _ hear  _ Will’s dejected seething.

“For the record, your stupid medical pun isn’t helping. But whatever… just get out of the way then,” he grumbled.

Nico hummed in acknowledgement before proceeding to slam the nearest group of men away, hitting them straight in the knees with his weapon. He quickly moved to the side, bracing himself to dodge the expected shower of bullets. But they never came.

Instead, he watched the men drop their guns, choking and falling to their knees. Nico pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, placing it over his nose and mouth just in case.

Will turned around, facing the men who were ready to shoot Nico and giving the former assassin a clear look of the doctor. His eyes were completely white, a sick smile on his face. His typical warm aura was replaced by a haunting, sickly aura, as his skin seemed paler with greenish undertones and his hair looking near white and limp. The man spread his hands, laughing slightly at the horrified expression on their remaining conscious assailants.

“What’s wrong? You all don’t look too good…” Will hissed, voice cold and contrasting his typical kind persona. From his hands, black gas spread and made its way to the men, suffocating them more than they already were. He continued to keep his hands spread and directing gas at the men until the last one fell, a silent scream permanently marking his face.

A few seconds later, Will let his hands drop. He ran to the nearest trash can, painfully retching. Nico moved from his side of the room, handkerchief still over his face as he moved near Will, placing a hand on his back.

“Are you ok?” he asked hesitantly. Will didn’t respond for a few seconds, breathing ragged. Then slowly, he turned his head. Nico felt his heart stop as he realized Will’s eyes were still whited-out.

The man grinned at him, cocking his head to the left, “Aww, something wrong, baby? Or perhaps, you like what you see?” he asked, waggling his brows.

Nico glowered at him, fully ready to spear him with the poker, when Will slapped himself suddenly. Nico winced at the sudden action, his annoyance momentarily forgotten as Will looked back up, eyes back to their striking blue shade.

There was clear fear and disgust on Will’s face as he took a shaky breath. Before Nico could say anything, Will spoke up timidly. “Can we just go? Please?”

Nico swallowed, nodding mutely as he stood by Will, making sure he was stable enough to walk. The two made their way to the main entrance just as two figures stepped through: Hazel and Kayla in their full outfits and clearly ready to fight.

The two girls took in the scene around them as Kayla brought her bow down. Her eyes landed on Will, asking a million silent questions. However, she didn’t say anything, thankfully, as Hazel examined the bodies.

“Are they…  _ dead _ ? Jesus, guys, what the hell happened?”

Nico could feel Will stiffen up next to him. Before the doctor could say anything, Nico cleared his throat. “I got a little carried away. Sorry about that,”

Hazel sighed, shooting Nico a stern look, “We want to keep casualties low, got it?” she said, shooting the brunette a pointed look. Nico just nodded as Hazel huffed, turning to the door and gesturing for the duo to follow her. As the two moved out, Kayla came over a squeezed Nico’s shoulder as a silent  _ thank you _ , before taking Will’s weight onto herself, the two half-siblings falling into silent conversation.

As he was leaving, he took one last look at the ruined room. There were at least eight men lying dead now. He didn’t really care if Hazel thought it was him, but he made a mental note to talk to Will about telling the others about his powers. It still sent a chill down his spine, thinking of how that other  _ thing _ had addressed Nico, but it ultimately made him want to protect Will more than anything. Clearly, his powers took a toll on him, both mentally and physically, and Nico didn’t like seeing the other man in pain.

Nico shook his head, laughing slightly to himself.  _ Maybe the girls weren’t far off with sending us on this date _ , he thought to himself.

As Hazel called to him once more, however, he simply pushed the thoughts aside, closing the door to the building behind him.


	2. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's other side is pushing to get out. Will's just trying to push back hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dhkfdhkdj alright I already wrote more for this AU already because I’m trash <3 
> 
> But yeah, I was going to post this in a separate story, but I figured if I wanted to write more, then it might be nice to leave this a little open-ended and keep everything together.
> 
> That’s all I have to say here so…
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Will stood in front of the mirror, attempting to run a wet brush through his frizzy curls in frustration. He had meant to wash his hair sometime this week, but it slipped his mind in the chaos of events. Now, his hair was in some awkward phase between being so frizzy it looked straight and yet still looked like he was a blonde cloud.

After a few more minutes of insistent tugging at his hair, he glared at his reflection, making a mental note to ask Lou Ellen what sort of product to use to fix his hair. However, as he went to put the brush down, he felt his hand jerk out of his control, sending the brush flying to the left and near the bath.

The next minute of Will’s life could only be described as a Jekyll and Hyde moment. Will  _ felt _ his other side grappling for control, making a conscious effort to keep ahead of  _ them _ .

“Knock it  _ off _ ,” the doctor growled, knocking his head as if trying to push them out. He heard a faint, dry laugh in the back of his mind as he lost control for a moment, watching them take over as his face contorted into an unrecognizable snarl.

“Aw, c’mon man! I just want to have a little fun.”

Will snapped back, growling at his reflection, “ _ No _ . Just leave me alone, dammit.”

He felt his control slip once more as they grew even stronger, managing to take control of Will’s posture too this time. His eyes began to white out as they smiled, “Mhhm, sure. You act like you don’t want me, but we all know next time one of  _ our _ friends needs help,  _ I’ve _ got to clean things up. We’re inseparable, Will. And until you understand that, well…”

They forced him to spread his hands, grinning wolfishly. Will felt the control come back to him as he fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands.

He  _ hated _ this. Being unable to control whatever the hell this affliction was, forced to take the back seat whenever they came out… It made him sick. The lingering fear remained in his mind that someday it was quite possible  _ they _ would win for good.

Will let himself fall backwards on the bathroom floor. He vaguely registered it wasn’t the most sanitary choice, but at that point he was just  _ exhausted _ . He spent the next few minutes trying to reign in his breathing, staring at the ceiling tiles. As he felt the beginning of a feeling of calmness overtake him, his attention was drawn to insistent rapping on the door.

“Will, my good man! You know I love you and the careful care you put into those luscious blonde locks, but could you speed things up? I’m running on a liter of soda and micro naps, and the soda is  _ really _ testing me right now,” Leo shouted from beyond the door.

Will took a shaky breath, forcing himself off the floor. He made a passing attempt to straighten out his hair and clothes before stepping out of the bathroom, averting his gaze from the other man as he mumbled a quick  _ sorry _ . Instead of brushing by, he felt a hand grip his wrist, turning to see Leo studying him critically.

“You good there? You don’t look too good,” Leo commented, studying Will’s face passively.

Will mentally cursed; Leo might come off as flippant sometimes, but the guy was a genius, both with mechanics and reading people. Nonetheless, Will shot him his brightest smile.

“Don’t worry about me; just need my morning coffee. Now  _ you _ on the other hand, Mister  _ Running-On-Soda-And-Micro-Naps _ …”

Leo winced, shooting Will a look, “Point taken. You know the drill of course; if you want to talk, I don’t mind listening. But I  _ refuse _ to stomach another one of your stupid healthy habits lectures,” Leo grumbled before making a show of entering the bathroom and closing the door soundly behind him.

Will almost laughed as he began to walk away, when he felt another jarring tug at the control of his mind. Their voice whispered into his mind quietly:  _ For how long do you expect to keep me cooped up _ ?

Will shuddered, pulling his arms tight around himself as he continued to the ship’s kitchen, repeating the same few words over and over to himself, like a mantra.

  
_ Nobody needs to know _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeehaw. This is a lot shorter than the first one I wrote., but meh. It was a little hard to figure out how to refer to when the alternate side takes over, but I tried. Let me know if it was clear, or if you have a suggestion for how to go about how to reference to them.
> 
> I can also try and bring in the other characters more (who they are in this AU, powers, etc…) or whatever. This will probably be a little more “laid-back” in updates, mostly because it would just be a collection of one-shots based around this AU.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of intertwined my own AU thing, drawing in aspects from the show Legends of Tomorrow because yEah. I also brought in Plague!Will because I’m trash like that. I’d like to think of him in this superhero/powers AU being like Caitlin/Killer Frost, where he has this other Plague side that he doesn’t really understand how to control. They are like a completely different person when they show up. But uhhhh idk. If you guys like this, please LMK and I’ll be happy to write more for this.
> 
> Also sorry if the fight scenes/descriptions fo things were rough. I still need to figure out how to write things like that without being long-winded or incorrect. I also got tired writing after roughly 2500 words lmaooo.
> 
> Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
